Kirjeitä
by Kopiokuolema
Summary: Kolmen itsenäisen tarinan trilogia ihmiskohtaloista ja ihmisiän mittaisista väärinkäsityksistä sodanjälkeisessä velhomaailmassa. Osa 2 valmis!
1. Sieppi & Kirje

**POV:** Hermione Granger

* * *

Marssin ensimmäiset, iloiset ja mahtipontiset, sävelet ympäröivät minut ja saavat sydämeni miltei pakahtumaan. Kohta paksut tammiset pariovet aukeavat ja minä astun niistä uuteen elämääni, elämään Hermione Jane Weasleyna. Vilkaisen ympärilleni, haluan olla varma että kaikki oli kunnossa. Ginny luo vierelläni minuun rohkaisevan, mutta hermostuneen hymyn, kuiskaa veljensä olevan maailman onnekkain mies ja ojentaa minulle kallakimpun, jonka varteen on kiedottu pitkiä silkkinauhoja. Takanani Parvati ja Lavender oikovat hunnunhelmaa käsiinsä ja yrittävät olla vetämättä koko viritelmää päästäni. Toisella sivullani Fleur solmii vielä kahta kultaista sormusta valkeaan samettityynyyn. Edessäni Gabrielle kantaa sytytettyä, kultaista tulta hohtavaa kynttilää jonka liekki tiputtelee maahan hiljakseen ruusunlehtiä. Me olemme kuin mikäkin Lucia-kulkue, sellainen, jonka Luna halusi kerran koulussa järjestää. Eteishalli on pieni ja silti se tuntuu suurelta, kylmältä ja pimeältä, kuten kirkon ulkopuolella lunta tuivertava marraskuu, vaikka meitä on tilassa kuusi. Epäilys siitä, etten tee oikein, yrittää tunkeutua kuiskuttelemaan mieleeni, josta olen torjunut sen viimeiset viikot ja kuukaudet. Sen kirotut sanat puhuvat minulle kirjeestä.

_**Ja mä vähenen, palelen**_

_**Mä haluun pois ja mä haluu en**_

_**Ilman sua ei oo mua, ei ollenkaan**_

_**Mikset sä**_

_**Ja miksen mä**_

_**Miksei enää ikinä**_

_**Ja ulkona kaukana jäätyy maa**_

_**Mitä musta jää**_

_**Kasa ikävää**_

_Ruskeahiuksinen, keski-ikäinen nainen istui lukemassa romaania olohuoneessa, joka olisi voinut olla mistä tahansa ylemmän keskiluokan perheen kodista. Lasipöydällä sohvan vieressä oli valkea keraaminen jalkalamppu ja kaksi valokuvaa. Toisessa sohvalla istuva nainen ja hänen aviomiehensä hymyilivät hääpäivänään, nainen oli parisenkymmentä vuotta nuorempi ja hänen kasvojaan kehysti pörröinen kiharapilvi, kuten lähes kaikilla sen ajan morsiamilla. Toisessa taas oli nuori nainen, ehkä 18-vuotias, samannäköinen kuin äitinsä viereisessä kuvassa, olkapäällään läikikkäänoranssi kissa._

_Nainen ojenteli nilkkojaan, laski pöydälle tyhjän teekupin ja pyyhkäisi hiussuortuvan kasvoiltaan. Hän antoi radiosta kuuluvan oopperamusiikin täyttää mielensä ja ajatteli saavansa nauttia rauhastaan vielä ainakin puolitoista tuntia. Sitten hänen miehensä sulkisi alakerrassa sijaitsevan vastaanoton ja tulisi kotiin. Viitsisikö sitä nousta laittamaan takkaan tulen ja ruveta laittamaan ruokaa? Pitäisi laittaa paistikin uuniin, tyttö saisi laittaa oman kanansa itse, kun ei kerran syönyt lihaa. Niin, ja noille valokuvillekin pitäisi katsoa uudet kehykset._

_Naisen vieressä sohvalla loikonut kissa hyppäsi alas, sähähti tyhjälle takalle ja viiletti viereiseen työhuoneeseen. Nainen tuijotti ihmeissään sen perään, muttei ehtinyt kauaa ihmetellä kissan häipymistä, kun takasta kuului jonkinlainen posahdus. Yhtäkkiä siinä leimusivat smaragdinvihreät liekit. Muutaman sekunnin kuluttua niistä astui mies, jonka paksusta villaviitasta ja tummista, takkuisista hiuksista varisi tuhkaa lattialle. Nainen kirkaisi. Ei siksi, että joku oli ilmestynyt hänen takastaan, vaan koska tulokas osoitti häntä taikasauvalla ilmeisen vihamielinen ilme kasvoillaan._

_Yläkerrasta juoksi pöydällä lojuvassa kuvassa kissan kanssa poseeraava nainen, jonka nähdessään takasta ilmestynyt vieras laski taikasauvan, mutta tuijotti sohvalla istuvaa naista yhä epäluuloisesti._

_"Mitä sinä täällä teet! Säikytät äidin hengiltä?"_

_"Onko han sinun aitisi?"_

_"On, Margareth Josephine Granger, kyllä hän on minun äitini! Ja mitä helvettiä sinä täällä teet?"_

_"Kuulin etta taalla pain kuolonsyojat olisivat hyokanneet teidan ministerionne tyontekijan kimppuun."_

_"Tiedän, tiedän... Mutta Koukkujalka on meillä kylläkin ainoa joka on hyökännyt yhtään minnekään."_

_"Hermione, mitä sinä täällä meuhkaat... Miksi tuo on täällä?"_

_"Ron! Viktor ei ole mikään 'tuo'. Hän kuuli että täällä oli hyökätty jonkun ministeriöstä olevan kimppuun."_

_"Ai, Weasleykin on taalla?"_

_"Niin, hän jopa ILMOITTI ennen kuin saapui. Mutta miten vain... Nyt, kun kerran olette täällä kummatkin, niin voitte aivan yhtä hyvin jäädä illalliselle. Isä lopettaa varmaan kohta työt. Vai mitä, äiti?"_

_Margareth tuijotti yhä järkyttyneenä ensin tytärtään, sitten takasta tullutta miestä jota Hermione oli kutsunut Viktoriksi, mutta nähtyään tyttärensä kysyvän ilmeen hän mutisi jotakin myöntävän tapaista ja nousi etsiäkseen viskipullon. Nyt jos koskaan hän oli rauhoittavan ryypyn tarpeessa, oli talossa vieraita tai ei._

Nyt minä en tiedä, olisinko tehnyt sitä, jos olisin tiennyt, mitä Ronin ja Viktorin istuttamisesta samaan illallispöytään seuraa. Haluaisin kirota isäni, joka koki välttämättömäksi juottaa molemmat humalaan, haluan kirota äitini ystävän joka soitti ja pyysi vanhempiani kylään. Minä pidin ihmeenä, ettei Ron järjestänyt Viktoria Pyhään Mungoon ennen kuin isäni ja äitini palasivat. Ron on aina ollut ja tulee aina olemaan kovin äkkipikainen persoona, kun hänen ystävistään on kyse. Hän on aina valmis hyökkäämään jonkun kimppuun ystäviensä takia, jos näkee siihen olevan pienintäkin aihetta. Sellainen hän vain on, ja juuri sitä minä Weasleyissa rakastan. En aina, mutta kohta minä otan omakseni yhden heistä kaikkine vikoineen, kaikkine weasleymaisuuksineen, enkä minä koskaan tule katumaan sitä. Nostan katseeni tummaan oveen ja toivon sen jo aukenevan. En halua joutua katumaan, en halua antaa itselleni siihen tilaisuutta, sillä se olisi turhaa nyt.

Vilkaisen vielä kerran helmaani, sen pitää olla ehdottoman suorassa. Näistä häistä eikä tästä rakkaudesta tule kukaan, koskaan, löytämään yhtäkään rypistymää tai palkeenkieltä, se on varma. Ajattelen oven toisella puolella odottavia ihmisiä, isääni ja äitiäni, Mollya ja Arthuria. Ja Feodoraa. Kukaan tuskin ymmärtää, miksi halusin Feodoran häihini, mutta minä halusin, halusin samasta syystä kuin vanhempieni kotona, entisessä huoneessani, kirjahyllyssä on koteloonsa kahlittu sieppi ja kirje. Tällaisena aikana on vain pidettävä kaikki sukulaisensa, ystävänsä, tuttavansa ja siltä väliltä olevat lähellään, ketään ei ole varaa menettää, sodasta on vielä niin vähän aikaa ja se on vienyt niin monia.

Minä en voi olla ihailematta Fleurin rohkeutta. Hänelle tämä on varmasti raskasta. Tuntuu kuin vasta eilen me olisimme seisoneet Ginnyn ja Gabriellen kanssa kotikolon pihalla pyyhkimässä silmiämme, kun Fleur ja Bill vihittiin. Mutta Bill on nyt poissa, kuten Charlie ja Georgekin. Ja silti niin monet ovat tänään, täällä onnellisia meidän puolestamme, enkä minä aio antaa heille epäilystä sen turhuudesta. En vaikka minä itse epäilisin sitä kuinka paljon tahansa. Minä en anna kenenkään epäillä, onko minulla tämän hävityksen keskellä oikeutta rakastaa.

_**Sul oli metalliketjussa heijastin**_

_**Ja mul oli sotkuinen tukka**_

_**Ja maailma kuin siinä ei muita ois**_

_**Nyt mä oon väsynyt, turta ja sekaisin**_

_**Mä oon säälittävä rukka**_

_**Mitä musta jää**_

_**Kasa ikävää**_

_Pörröhiuksinen noita koputti ovelle, jonka takaa kuului sadattelua ja ärinää. Ei vastausta. Noita ravisti lumihiutaleita hiuksistaan, veti laivastonsinisen matkaviitan yltään ja koputti toisen kerran tuloksetta. Kolmannella kerralla ovi aukeni ja sen avannut punapää rojahti halaamaan naurahtavaa naista._

"_Ron, älä. Sinä kuristat minut! Oletko sinä taas hukannut taikasauvasi? Kuinkahan mones kerta se on tänä vuonna?"_

"_No, jotain sinne päin. Mutta kyllä se täällä jossain on... Tai ainakin minä luulen niin. Eikö sinun muuten pitänyt tulla jo tunti sitten?"_

"_Piti lähettää muutama pöllö, mutta se siitä. Sinä et näköjään ole taaskaan liiemmin siivonnut?"_

"_En ole. Ei ole ollut kotiinpaluun jälkeen aikaa. Ja kohta sinä tietysti rupeat taas saarnaamaan siitä, kuinka Vikin pelikaavuista sentään näkee mitä seuraa hän edustaa."_

"_No, jos sinut tuntee, seurasi tietää muutenkin. Toisaalta, sinä olisit päässyt Rapakon Palloseuraankin. Vaikka kyllähän nuo aika kuraisia ovat, sinun kaapusi. Etkä kutsu Viktoria Vikiksi!"_

_Velho ratkesi nauruun. Ei hän sitä nimeä enää minkään muun takia käyttänytkään, kuin sen, että Hermione siitä närkästyi, mukamas. Hän halasi ystäväänsä toisen kerran, yritti olla kuristamatta ja rupesi sitten selostamaa toissapäiväistä ottelua Henkipään Harpyijoita vastaan. Ensimmäistä kertaa vuosikausiin Kadlein Kanuunat oli voittanut._

Kyyneleet uhkaavat jälleen kihota silmiini, mutta minä taistelen vastaan. Nyt ei ole oikea hetki itkeä, ei nyt, eikä koskaan. Otan askeleen eteenpäin, suoristan ryhtini, vilkaisen vielä kerran morsiusneitoihini ja katson ylpeänä ohutta valoraitaa joka ovesta lankeaa helmalleni. Tämä on meidän päivämme. Marssin sävel saa jonkin hassun, iloisen tunteen kuplimaan sisälläni. Äitini rakastaa tätä kappaletta, Juhlamarssia, jostakin oopperasta, Aidasta ehkä, en muista.

Tunnen Ginnyn ja Fleurin laskevan kätensä hartioilleni. Ehkä he ajattelevat, että minusta täytyy pitää kiinni, etten karkaisi. Naurahdan ajatukselle. He ajattelevat samaa, koska kummankin kasvoille leviää hymy, aivan kuin lämpiminä kesäpäivinä Kotikolossa, kun liotimme varpaitamme lammessa ja nauroimme. Kerran me tosin melkein itkimme, koska Fleur luuli pudottaneensa vihkisormuksensa lampeen, mutta se oli onneksi jäänyt keittiöön, tiskialtaan viereen. Ginnyn kiusoitteleva ääni kantautuu korviini ja hän pukkaa minua käsivarteen.

"Pelottaako, Hermione? Kyllä sinä vielä voit karata. Me kyllä kerrotaan että kalmolaskos tuli ja söi sinut. Eikö kerrotakin?"

"Kerrotaan. Ihan 'yvin sinä vielä voit 'äipyä. Vaikka ei kannata, Weasleyt ovat tilaisuuksia, joita sattuu vain kerran elämässä!"

"Kiitos tarjouksesta, mutta kyllä minä taidan tosiaan mennä naimisiin."

Nyt ovet alkavat hiljaa, mutta vakaasti aueta ja kirkkosalin valo ja lämpö levitä eteishalliin. Parvati nyyhkäisee jotakin rouviintumisesta ja Lavender tirskahtaa. Kuulen ympäriltäni yhtä aikaa viisi jännittynyttä kuiskausta kun ovet ovat avoinna.

"No niin Herm, nyt se alkaa."

_**Tänään taas vähän hankalampaa**_

_**Olla tässä ja nähdä sut**_

_**Kun sä katsahdat minuun**_

_**Mä lasken silmät kämmeniin**_

_**Mitä musta jää**_

_**Kasa ikävää**_

_Rasittuneen näköinen nuori noita siirteli papereita pöydällään, kohotti sauvansa ja suuntasi tankkausloitsun suureen vaaleanpunaiseen kahvikuppiin, jonka kyljessä puuskutti Matami Prillin näköinen noita ja tokaisi välillä jotain sellaista kuin 'Työ ei nalkuta, ei liioin haise viinalta!' Kupin vieressä, kirjapinon päällä oli valokuva jossa irvisteli kolme huispaajaa suurten pokaaleiden kanssa. Keskellä vihreäkaapuinen Flint, jonka pitelemän kultaisen pokaalin jalustaan oli kaiverrettu 'Irlanti, Huispauksen maailmanmestari 1998'. Flintin vasemmalla puolella, hopeisen pokaalin kanssa hymyili Ron, Englannin maajoukkueen kapteeni ja pitäjä. Oikeassa reunassa lähes murjotti Dimitrov, Bulgarian joukkueen ykkösjahtaaja ja joukkueen kapteeni. Hän ei selvästikään ollut kovin tyytyväinen pronssisijaan. Noita katsoi kuvaa ja hymyili väsyneenä, hän muisti ottelun jota Ron oli vannottanut hänen tulevan katsomaan._

_Päivä oli ollut raskas. Eilen se oli loppunut, Voldemort oli kukistettu. Nyt olivat alkaneet jälkityöt; ikävintä oli ilmoittaa leskille, etteivät heidän puolisonsa enää palaisi kotiin. Yksin Taikaministeriön käytävillä oli kymmeniä kuolleita, osa kuolonsyöjiä, osa auroreita, osa taikaministeriön työntekijöitä, jotka vain olivat sattuneet kuolonsyöjien tielle. Aamulla Hermionen toimiston ovelta oli kannettu kahden kuolonsyöjän ja nuoren apulaistytön ruumiit. Tyttöparka, Hermione ajatteli, jättänyt koulunsa kesken perheen rahatilanteen takia ja tullut ministeriöön sihteeriksi. Tyttö oli yrittänyt näköjään taistella yksin kahta vastaan ja onnistunutkin, mutta oli lyyhistynyt itsekin. Grace, se hänen nimensä oli. Nainen ajatteli juuri lähtevänsä jaloittelemaan, ehkä kysymään, kuinka pari hänen alaistaan voi Mungossa, jonne heidät oli eilen viety, mutta silloin ovelta kuului terävä koputus._

"_Sisään!" Hermione vastasi ilahtuneena siitä, että saisi edes pienen hengähdystauon paperityön lomassa._

_Samalla osastolla työskentelevä, Hermionea vanhempi velho, Adrian, avasi oven ja sisään astui pitkä, tummahiuksinen ja laiha noita, joka oli pukeutunut mustaan kaapuun ja viittaan, jonka solkea koristi karhun pää._

"_Feodora Krum, hänellä on jokin tärkeä ilmoitus. Sanoi että te tunnette hänet."_

"_Tunnen, kiitos Adrian, voit mennä. Niin, rouva Krum, istukaa alas."_

_Helpotus vaihtui sekunnin murto-osassa kauhuksi Adrianin sulkiessa oven perässään. Ei ollut mukavaa saada rouvan kaltaisia vieraita tällaisena aikana, tällaisena päivänä. Feodora tarttui Hermionen käsiin ja puristi niitä silmissään anteeksipyytävä ilme._

"_Hermione, mina olen pahoillani etta hairitsen talla tapaa kesken toidesi, niita on varmaan hirveasti..."_

"_Ei, et sinä häiritse, et koskaan. Onko jotain sattunut?"_

"_Meille tuli eilen kaymaan joku Viktorin kouluaikainen tuttava jo-joka... Han sanoi olleensa tulossa teidan ministeriostanne, vaitti etta kaikki olisi ohi, lopullisesti. Olin pakahtua onnesta kaiken, kaiken sen jalkeen mita meidan perheellemme, minun miehelleni tehtiin. Menin hakemaan Viktoria huoneestaan, han oli kai kirjoittamassa kirjetta ja kun mina avasin oven... Hermione, mina vannon etta kadun sita... Kaikki, kaikki vain pimeni. Ja sitten kun mina havahduin, se mies oli poissa ja minun poikani, minun poikani..."_

_Feodoran ääni särkyi ja nainen murtui nyyhkyttämään. Hermione tunsi hätäännyksen nostavan päätään mielessään hän tiesi, mitä Feodora yritti sanoa, muttei halunnut ajatella että se olisi totta._

"_Rouva Krum, Feodora, mitä? Mitä on tapahtunut? Onko Viktorille sattunut jotakin? Kertokaa."_

"_Hanet... Viskattu seinaan kuin rasynukke, silmatkin avoinna, tuijotti vain lasittunut katse niissa eteensa. Se, se hirvea merkki... Se oli viela tahan aamuun asti meidan talomme ylla", nainen pyyhkäisi silmänalusiaam ja suoristi selkänsä. "Anteeksi. Mina en saisi ruveta talla tavalla itkemaan. Minun vain piti tulla kertomaan. Mina toivoisin, etta sina tulisit perjantaina, kun Volkov ja Ivanovakin tulevat, suvun lisaksi._

_Nuorempi noita ei enää välittänyt silmiinsä pyrkivistä kyyneleistä, vaan nousi ylös ja halasi naista, joka oli hänkin puhjennut jälleen itkuun. Muutamaan minuuttiin kumpikaan ei sanonut yhtään mitään, mutta kun ovea lähestyivät taas jonkun askeleet, vanhempi nainenkin nousi seisomaan ja veti kaapunsa taskusta pitkän hopeapajusta valmistetun taikasauvan ja heilautti sitä Hermionen työpöydän yläpuolella. Pöydälle kolahti tumma neliskanttinen puukotelo ja sinetöity kirje. Juuri se, joka oli jäänyt kirjoittajansa viimeiseksi._

"_Mina toivon, etta sina voisit antaa tuon kirjeen sille, kenelle se kuuluu", Feodora sanoi hiljaa nyökäten pöytään päin. "Ja jos mina saan pyytaa sinulta palvelusta, ota sina sailytettavaksesi tuo, mina en kestaisi nahda sita kotonani..."_

_Kun Adrian astui jälleen huoneeseen, tällä kertaa koputtamatta ja sylissään korkea paperipino, Feodora astui sanaakaan sanomatta ulos. Hermione vain tuijotti hänen peräänsä tahmeat raidat poskillaan, huomaamatta ovellaan seisovaa miestä._

"_Neiti Granger, anteeksi..."_

"_Ei, ei nyt Adrian, minä olen pahoillani", nainen ei edelleenkään kääntänyt katsettaan mieheen, viittasi tätä vain kädellään poistumaan._

_Suljettuaan oven ja lysähdettyään tuoliinsa Hermione nosti puulaatikon syliinsä ja avasi sen kannen. Nahkahihnoin samettiin kahlitun siepin pyristelevät siivet melkein iskivät häntä kasvoihin. Noita tiesi, mistä sieppi oli. Se oli sama, jonka Viktor oli napannut maailmanmestaruuskisoissa, ennen kuin edes tunsi Hermionea, tai Ronia._

_Ron! Pöydällä ollut kirje oli osoitettu Ronille! Niin pergamenttisen kuoren päällä luki; Ron Weasley, Kotikolo, Devon, Iso-Britannia..._

_**Mä en kestäisi olla**_

_**Mitä mä teen**_

_**Mitä musta jää**_

_**Kasa ikävää**_

Viimeisen kerran minä havahdun muistoistani, suoristan niskani ja nostan katseeni tulevaan mieheeni, joka odottaa minua tuolla edessä, jossakin siellä missä entinen loppuu ja uusi alkaa, sillä nyt minun on aika unohtaa. Hymyilen ystäville ympärilläni, jotkut ovat puolituntemattomia, jotkut muistan vain kasvoista, mutta yhtä kaikki heidän kuuluu olla täällä. Astellessani Gabriellen perässä alttarille tuntuu siltä, että vaikka tämä olisi elämäni viimeinen päivä, minä olisin onnellinen, sillä vihdoin kaikki tuntuu olevan paikallaan. Me olemme rikki ja kärsineitä. Me olemme menettäneet paljon ja nähneet liikaa hävitystä. Mutta tänään siitä, mitä on jäljellä, kootaan alku jollekin uudelle. Muistelen sieppilaatikkoon suljettua kirjettä ja tiedän mitä siinä lukee, vaikken olekaan avannut sitä. Sydämessäni olen tiennyt siitä asti, kun näin ensimmäisen kerran Viktorin katsovan Ronia. Joskus minä vielä annan sen kirjeen Ronille, ehkä huomenna, ehkä viikon, kuukauden, vuoden tai vuosikymmen päästä, mutta annan kuitenkin, sillä hänen täytyy tietää, tietää että he molemmat tiesivät kauan ennen kuin minä sen myönsin. He kuuluivat toisilleen ja tulevat aina kuulumaan.

Mutta nyt! Nyt minä lopetan miesten, elävien tai kuolleiden, tai kirjeiden tai minkään muunkaan ajattelun, astun avioon ihastuttavien morsiusneitojeni saattamana ja koetan olla liukastumatta ruusunlehtiin. Nyt minä keskityn tahtomisen sanomiseen omalle Percy Ignatius Weasleylleni.

**

* * *

**

**Kappalelainaukset:** Tik Tak - Samantekevää


	2. Kirje & Pöytälaatikko

**POV:** Ron Weasley

**_

* * *

_**

**_Another misspelled rhyme  
Written in the book of time  
In one page I've spent all my life  
Ink ain't even dry. I've been living in a lie?  
How could I trust in someone of your kind?_**

Päivä, viikko, kuukausi. Toinen toisensa perään, jokainen samanlaisena kuin edellinen ja seuraava.

Sitä minun elämäni on ollut, on nyt ja tulee olemaan. Jos minä kirjoittaisin nykyisestä elämästäni kirjan, kaikki mahtuisi yhdelle sivulle, sillä se vain toistaa tasaista ja muuttumatonta kaavaa. Olen onnistunut samaan lähes kaiken sen, mitä olen elämässäni halunnut, mutta samalla en kuitenkaan mitään siitä. Tässä ajassa kiintopisteitäni ovat valheet; perheeni ja turvallinen ja yksitoikkoinen elämäni.

Tietysti minä rakastan perhettäni, kuten kuka tahansa, mutta silti se perustuu hirvittävälle salaisuuksien ja valheiden määrälle, joka natisee liitoksistaan ja murtuu minä hetkenä hyvänsä. Ainoa lapseni täyttää kohta yksitoista, ja minä pelkään tätä syksyä enemmän, kuin yhtäkään toista koskaan ennen. Kun maailman kaunein pieni tyttö syntyi, olin tavattoman helpottunut ja iloinen, kun hän muistutti päivä päivältä enemmän äitiään. Mutta se ei silti kumoa tosiasioita; taikuus on veressä vahvaa ja sitkeästi pysyvää, se on lähes poikkeuksetta sellaisessakin lapsessa, jonka isä tai äiti on jästi. Pelkään päivä päivältä enemmän, ettei Weasleyn leiskuvien hiusten tai pisamaisen nenän puute tee hänestä äitinsä maailmaan kuuluvaa, sellaista joka voisi äitinsä tavoin, joskus iltasadun jälkeen katsoa omia lapsiaan ja vastata silmät nauraen kysymykseen velhoista ja noidista vain satuna ja sepitteenä.

Vaimoni on aina ymmärtänyt minua ja ajatuksiani melkein täydellisemmin kuin kukaan muu, melkein niin hyvin, että voisin melkein kuvitella meidän olevan toisillemme aikojen alusta asti päivien loppuun tarkoitetut. Mutta siinä on liian monta epätäydellisyyttä, liian monta kertaa joudun sanomaa "melkein". Ainoa asia, jota hän ei ole koskaan ymmärtänyt, oli minun ehdoton ja taipumaton tahtoni nimetä tyttäremme Viktoriaksi. Hän ei pitänyt sen voittoa merkitsevästä kaiusta, eikä ymmärtänyt, kuinka minä voisin pitää sitä kauniina nimenä. Enkä minä pidäkään. Oikeastaan kaikki muuttui sen illan jälkeen, jona Viktoria syntyi. Minä aloin pelätä ja vaimoni epäillä. Tuntui kuin jossakin lähettyvillämme olisi koko ajan ollut ankeuttaja. Silloin minä sanoin hänelle loukkaavammin, kuin mitä mikään muu voisi olla.

_"Joskus on ollut joku sellainen, jonka takia minä tahdon sen nimen lapselleni antaa, halusit sinä sitä, tai et. Hän oli jotain sellaista, jotain niin hienoa, ettei kukaan toinen tule koskaan olemaan sellainen, enkä minä halua tyttärestäni yhtään sen vähempää."_

Se ei ollut ilkeää, enkä minä huutanut sitä suuttuneena. Minä en silloinkaan kohottanut kättäni lyödäkseni Susania, mutta silti se oli julminta ja pahinta, minkä minä ikinä olen hänelle sanonut tai tehnyt, sillä se oli ainoa asia, jonka olen historiastani hänelle kertonut. Historiasta, jonka takia yhteisen loppuelämän tahtominen sitoi hänet tietämättään ja tahtomattaan sellaiseen, jota ilman hänen tulevaisuutensa olisi parempi ja turvallisempi. Häneltä mitään kysymättä kahlitsin hänet kahden maailman ja todellisuuden väliin, jossa hän tulisi aina olemaan sekä liian vähän, että liian paljon kumpaankin. Jos Susan olisi valinnut jonkun tavallisen miehen minun sijaani, hän saattaisi todella elää sitä elämää, jota hän nyt luulee elävänsä, ilman haurasta valheiden suojakuorta, jota jokainen päivä on viimeiset vuodet kuluttanut hitaasti, mutta varmasti pois. Mutta nyt me elämme korttitalossa keskellä myrskyä, sillä vaikka jätinkin velhomaailman ja entisen elämäni taakseni, ei kirje anna minulle rauhaa yhtenäkään päivänä tai yönä.

Kolmetoista ja puoli vuotta sitten, muutama päivä häidensä jälkeen, kun olin auttamassa häntä pakkaamisessa, Hermione antoi lähtiessäni minulle Kotikoloon osoitetun, lähettämättömän kirjeen ja pyysi minua lukemaan sen. Koko matkan Grangerien talolta lähellä King's Crossia sijaitsevaan kotiimme, jonka olimme Susanin kanssa ostaneet, tuijotin koukeroisia, mutta kallistumattomia kirjaimia. Ne eivät näyttäneet tutuilta, eivät sellaisilta, joita kukaan entisistä koulutovereistani kirjoitti. Olin varma, ettei kirje voinut olla minulle, ennen kuin mieleeni piirtyivät muistot neljännen kouluvuoteni lopusta. Silloin minä tein päätöksen, etten enää ikinä haluaisi olla tekemisissä velhomaailman kanssa, etten koskaan kertoisi Susanille mitään, eläisin, kuin velhomaailmaa ei olisi olemassakaan.

Kirje on yhä kirjoituspöytäni laatikossa avaamattomana. Monta kertaa olen ottanut sen, tarttunut paperiveitseen ja ollut repäisemässä kuorta auki, mutta lopulta en ole uskaltanut. Vielä useamman kerran olen sytyttänyt tulen työhuoneeni takkaan ja yrittänyt polttaa kirjeen, mutta koskaan en ole pystynyt tiputtamaan sitä liekkeihin. Tiedän kirjeen olevan Viktorilta, tiedän että se jäi lähettämättä, koska joku, joka oli käynyt hänen kanssaan koulua ja ollut hänen ystävänsä, oli kironnut hänet, kironnut kirouksella, johon ei ole vastakirousta. Tappanut. Murhannut! Sanotaan, ettei anteeksiantamatonta kirousta voi langettaa, jos sitä ei todella, koko sydämestään, halua. Sillä hetkellä, kun sain tietää, olin varma, että jos olisin yrittänyt kirota Viktorin tappajan, olisin onnistunut. En tiedä, uskaltaisinko myöntää sitä enää kenellekään, mutta se onnistuisi yhä. Silloin uskottelin, että se oli vain samaa vihaa, jota tunsin aina, kun kuulin kuolonsyöjien tappaneen kenet tahansa tähän kaikkeen syyttömän. Mutta ei se ollut sitä, sillä jos olisi ollut, olisin lukenut kirjeen jo aikoja sitten. Minua kiusaa yhä ajatus siitä, että kirous oli tarkoitettu hänen äidilleen, ei hänelle. Minä en halua lukea kirjettä ja kuulla hänen olleen yksi heistä, jotka hänet lopulta tappoivat. Minä en koskaan pystynyt luottamaan häneen.

**_And I got today another letter in the mail  
I can't read it here, not today  
And when years go by  
the unopened letter meets my eye  
I'm older and wiser, but still afraid_**

_Kuuman tarjoilukulhon reuna poltti nuoren velhon kämmeneen rakon, kun siihen tarttui paljain käsin. Muutama huolellisesti tähdätty loitsu kuitenkin esti viipaloidun paistin kastiketta valumasta lattialle ja paransi punakan haavan entiselleen. _

"Ron... Sinä olet toivoton! Minä olen sanonut sinulle tuhat kertaa, että nuo polttavat, koska äiti ei anna minun laittaa niihin tasalämpöloitsua. Anna tänne se, minä vien sen, ota sinä nämä veitset, ne eivät ainakaan polta, ja mene auttamaan Viktoria pöydän kattamisessa."

Noita katosi kantamuksineen ruokasalin puolelle, kun hänestä muutaman vuoden vanhempi jästinainen ilmestyi keittiöön hakemaan laseja vilkaisten alta kulmain velhoon hieman punastuen.

"Ai, hei Susan. Minä en olekaan tainnut nähdä sinua, vaikka Hermione ja herra Granger ovat kyllä kertoneet sinusta paljonkin... Pelkkää hyvää vain! Kauankos sinä oletkaan taas ollut Grangerien klinikalla..."

"RONALD WEASLEY! Minä käskin sinun viedä ne veitset pöytään!"

Kun jupiseva punapää astui ruokasaliin, tuohtunut noita oli kuitenkin jo kaikonnut jonnekin etsimään lisää lautasliinoja, joten huoneessa ei ollut muita, kuin lautasia oikova velho, joka säpsähti toisen tullessa paikalle.

"Katso nyt, vaikka Hermione yleensa on niin jarjestelmallinen, niin tata mina en ymmarra... Kun lautasten reunassa kerran on yksi iso ruusu, sen pitaa olla poytaan pain, eika minne sattuu..."

"Hmph."

"Jaaha. Sina siis edelleen inhoat minua..."

Vanhempi nosti katseensa viimeisestä lautasesta ja naulitsi silmänsä yhä happamalta näyttävään velhoon, jolle tuijotus toi mieleen ne kerrat koulussa, jolloin Hermione oli ollut erityisen tuskastunut häneen. Hän vain ei halunnut myöntää, että toinen oli aivan oikeassa, hänellä ei ollut mitään syytä ajatella Viktorista mitään pahaa.

"Sina olet typera, jos et naa, ettei silla ole mitaan valia, onko kumpikaan meista hanen peraansa. Silla ei ole mitaan valia."

"Miten niin sillä ei ole mitään väliä?"

"Kavisit joskus ministeriossa. Sanonpahan vain, etta sina tiedat veljestasi harvinaisen vahan."

"Oletko SINÄ käynyt MEIDÄN ministeriössämme? Ja miten Percy tähän liittyy?"

"Tietysti mina olen kaynyt teidan ministeriossanne. Jos satuit huomaamaan, olin tulossa sielta tanaankin. Hermione pystyy jarjestamaan joukkueelle luvat taalla oloon otteluiden ajaksi paljon nopeammin kuin meidan ministeriomme. Ja mita sinun veljeesi tulee, olen yllattynyt jos han ei ole jo kosinut Hermionea, vaikka voi kylla olla niinkin, etta Hermione tuskastuu hanen jahkailuunsa ja kosii itse. "

"Sinä et puhu totta! Percyllä ja Hermionella ei ole muuta yhteistä kuin työpaikka!"

"No jaa, en nyt menisi niinkaan sanomaan. Mutta silla ei kuitenkaan ole mitaan valia, vaikka mina olisin kuinka kuollakseni rakastunut Hermioneen, mika sivumennen sanoen ei koskaan tule tapahtumaan, silla han..."

"Luuletko sinä minun uskovan? Miksi sinä muuten olisit pyytänyt hänet pariksesi joulutanssiaisiin? Sinä... Herranjestas! Sinä olet Viktor Krum! Yksikään järkevä ihminen ei voi kiistää, ettetkö sinä olisi maailman paras etsijä kahdeksaankymmeneen vuoteen! Sinä olisit saanut pariksesi kenet tahansa! Ja silti sinä pyysit Hermionea..."

"Nyt sina et puhu totta. Mina en rupea kiistamaan omaa henkilollisyyttani, tai omia saavutuksiani, mutta sen mina kyysenalaistan, etta olisin saanut parikseni kenet tahansa. En olisi! Kuulitko, EN OLISI! Sina sen parhaiten tiedat!"

Viimeiset lauseet vanhempi huusi niin kovaa, että huolestunut noita juoksi ruokasaliin kädessään laatikko, jossa lautasliinoja säilytettiin. Ei ollut Viktorin tapaista ruveta riitelemään kenenkään kanssa kovin äänekkäästi. Jos hän suuttui, hän saattoi pitää pitkäänkin mykkäkoulua, muttei koskaan noita ei ollut kuullut tämän huutavan kenellekään.

"Viktor, ette nyt viitsisi täällä..."

Mutta hän ei saanut sanottua lausetta loppuun, kun näki toisen tummissa silmissä kiiltävät kyyneleet. Punapää tuskin huomasi niitä, sillä hän ei käsittänyt edes sanoja, mutta noidasta siinä oli jotakin kiduttavan selvää.

**_What if I read it and it is - full of love  
How can I face it if I am wrong_**

Hermione sanoi useasti Viktorin kuoleman jälkeen, ettei minun pitäisi kiusata itseäni muistolla illasta, jolloin näin hänet viimeisen kerran. Se tapahtui samana iltana, jolloin me olimme hävinneet Irlannille maailmanmestaruuden.

_"Tiedatko, meidan ministeriomme taikaurheiluosaston paallikko piti sinua kisojen parjaana pitajana. Hanen vaimonsa omistaa meidan paikallisjoukkueemme, ja oli samaa mielta, ja tahtoisi palkata sinut talvikaudeksi meidan joukkueeseemme, koska meidan pitajiemme taidot ovat kuullemma taysin retuperalla. Lupasin valittaa tarjouksen sinulle, ja jos saan esittaa oman mielipiteeni, sen hyvaksyminen olisi varsin jarkevaa, silla teillahan on nyt sota ja kaikkea, joten mahdollisimman kaukana taalta olisi turvallisempaa. Eika minusta olisi mukavaa, jos pimean puolen velhot tekisivat jotakin minun... ystavilleni."_

Ja mitä minä vastasin hänelle? Etten tahtoisi olla samassa seurassa hänen kaltaisensa kanssa, vaikka meillä olisi kymmen sotaa ja minut tapettaisiin huomenna. Kyllä minä tiesin, että hän loukkaantuisi siitä, mutten uskonut, että niin verisesti, että hän tahtoisi tuhota minun elämäni. Siltä se kuitenkin vaikutti. Viikkoa myöhemmin hän oli kuullemma ilmoittanut eroavansa sekä Vuorikotkista, että maajoukkueesta ja muuttavansa Englantiin. Ja sitten minun olisi vielä pitanyt uskoa, ettei hän suhtautunut Hermioneen muuten, kuin ystävänä! Tietysti hän ajatteli, että saisi Hermionen itselleen ja hänellähän oli loistavat mahdollisuudet päästä mihin tahansa huippujoukkueeseen täällä. No, minä en koskaan saanut tietää, toteuttiko hän uhkaustaan, sillä yhteensä vajaa kuukausi maailmanmestaruuskisojen finaalin jälkeen minä seisoin Hermionen vierellä ja tuijotin epäusko mielessäni ja jotakin määrittämätöntä tuskaa tuntien suurta, valkoista, marmorista veistettyä karhua, jonka jalustana olevaan paateen oli kaiverrettu hopeidulla kirjaimilla neljä nimeä;

_Casimir Burian Krum  
1901 - 1979  
Eliska Gavrila Krum  
1907 - 1966  
Heinrich Casimir Krum  
1945 - 1997  
Viktor Heinrich Krum  
1976 - 1998_

Viktorin äiti oli tietysti tavattoman musertunut. Hänen miehensä oli kuollut paikallisten Voldemortin tukijoiden toimesta muutamaa päivää ennen vuoden '97 jouluaattoa, ja nyt hänen ainoa lapsensa oli kuollut, vaikka oli edes hädin tuskin aikuinen. Feodora itki koko ajan, tuskin näki edes kunnolla eteensä Hermionen yrittäessä lohduttaa häntä. Ivanova nieleskeli kyyneliä, ja Volkoviltakin näytti vaativan paljon pitää itsensä tyynenä. Vain minä tunnuin olevan niin turta, etten edes tajunnut sitä kunnolla. En pystynyt ymmärtämään, että Viktor oli kuollut. Poissa. Enkä minä enää ikinä voi pyytää häneltä anteeksi. Enkä kertoa hänen olleen oikeassa, sillä palattuamme Lontooseen minä huomasin Hermionen kädessä saman kultaisen kihlasormuksen, jota myös minun äitini ja Fleur olivat käyttäneet...

**_What if I'll read it and it is - full of love  
What if you'll tell me that I am wrong_**

Joskus Susan väittää, että istun tuntikausia yksin työhuoneessani, ja jos hän kurkistaa ovenraosta huoneeseen, en tee mitään, istun vain ja tuijotan avointa pöytälaatikkoa. Se kummastuttaa häntä, ja on hän kysynytkin, mitä laatikossa on, mutta minä en koskaan vastaa mitään. Sillä kirjeen, tinakahvaisen pistoolin ja pölyttyneen taikasauvani lisäksi siellä ei ole mitään, mistä haluaisin hänen tietävän.

Monesti olen ajatellut, ettei minulle olisi kovinkaan mahdotonta tappaa itseäni. Itse asiassa se olisi tavattoman helppoa, melkein vapautus, mutta sitten tulen ajatelleeksi, kuinka minä vihasin sitä, joka surmasi Viktorin. Tuntuisi loukkaavalta päättää omat päivänsä ennen aikojaan, kun toiselta on viety elämä hänen tahtomattaan. Viktoriankin se tietysti saattaisi häpeään. Mutta ennen kaikkea en halua pakottaa Susania esittämään surevaa leskeä, sillä sitä hän tuskin olisi. Se, mikä meidän välillämme muuttui Viktorian syntymän jälkeen, on vain leventänyt kuilua meidän välissämme näinä vuosina. Minä olen jo pitkään tiennyt, että hän valehtelee minulle työtoveristaan. Enkä minä voi syyttää häntä. Silloin, kun hän lopetti minun vaatimuksestani Grangerien hammasklinikalla ja meni apulaiseksi johonkin hienoon sairaalaan, minä ajattelin monta kertaa että hänen olisi ollut parempi ottaa Anton minun sijaani. He ovat paitsi kuin saman ihmisen kaksi eri puoliskoa, myös normaaleja, samaan maailmaan kuuluvia. En minä pysty ajattelemaan, että Susan pettäisi minua, enemminkin minä ajattelen, että minä petän häntä pitämällä häntä kiinni tällaisessa elämässä. Minä olen laatinut valmiiksi paperin, joka minun täytyy vain antaa hänelle allekirjoitettavaksi. Sen jälkeen hän on vapaan nainen, vapaa elämään omaan elämäänsä, tai menemään naimisiin Antonin kanssa, jonka toivon hänen tekevän, sillä niin hänen olisi pitänyt alun alkaen tehdä. Viktoriasta minä en halua hänen kanssaan riidellä. Eropaperit on päivätty syyskuun ensimmäiselle. Jos Viktoria matkustaa sinä päivänä takaisin Pyhän Matildan Sisäoppilaitokseen Musiikillisesti Erityislahjakkaille Tytöille, minä olen valmis luopumaan kaikista oikeuksistani hänen suhteensa ja katoaman hänen sekä Susanin elämästä, sillä niin on parempi kaikille, jos hän on sellainen, kuin toivon ja rukoilen hänen olevan.

Todennäköisempää tietysti on, että hänet kutsutaan Tylypahkaan, mutta minä en luovu ajatuksistani ennen kuin on varmaa, onko hän jästi vain noita, sillä muuta toivoa minulla ei ole, ja ilman toivoa ei ole elämää. Hermione sanoi antaessaan kirjeen minulle, ettei Viktor kuollut tappokiroukseen, vaan siihen, että oli menettänyt toivonsa. En ymmärrä, mitä hän sillä tarkoitti, mutta tiedän, että sinä päivänä, kun olen valmis samaan vastauksen, olen valmis näkemään marmorisen karhun ja uskomaan sen kertomaan, valmis palaamaan maailmaan johon olen kuulunut ja valmis avaamaan kirjeen.

_**Do you feel? Do you care about me?  
Did you wait and love all this time?**_

_**I am here, would you come and find me  
does your writing guide me thru this all**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Kappalelainaukset:** Sonata Arctica - UnOpened


End file.
